Target: Lara
by Fanfic Monster
Summary: This is a crossover between Hitman and Tomb Raider. After being defeted in Bolivia Amanda makes one last attempt to dispose of Lara by hiring Agent 47 to finish her off. Will Lara once again come out on top or has she finally met her match?
1. Amandas new life

Several months had passed since Lara had found Excalibur. Amanda was sitting at home in her new apartment contemplating what had happened in Bolivia. Her mercenary group fell apart following the death of Rutland and she was left with nothing forcing her to get a normal job and to try and lead a normal life. But how could she, Rutland offered her everything she had ever wanted, excitement, adventure, romance. Now all she did was sit at home and watch repeats of 'Friends'. And there was her pet. Her friend, whom Lara had brutally slaughtered. Now all she had was a cat that she named James in honour of her late lover.

But the one thing that pissed her off the most was that Lara had ruined her one chance. Her ONE chance at salvation. She knew for certain that there would be no more working gateways on this planet, and even if there were she would still be unable to obtain the sword to activate it.

Suddenly the rain started to come down heavily. Amanda was bored out of her mind and lonely. She was burning with rage. She wanted to grab Lara by the neck and beat the shit out of her for everything she did to her in the past and present. She wanted to rip her entrails out and feed them to her and then drown her in a pool of her own blood. In rage Amanda stood up and punched a nearby shelving unite and a box of Rutlands old stuff fell down on top of her knocking her to the floor.

Enraged and embarrassed by what happened Amanda gradually hauled herself off the floor but stopped halfway. She noticed a contact card lying on the floor amongst Rutlands old stuff. With burning curiosity she picked it up and read it. She found that it was a contact card for the International Contract Agency. She had heard Rutland mention the ICA once before but she never thought that it actually existed. Also amongst the clutter of old stuff was a letter written by Rutland before he died. It said that Rutland had set up a separate bank account for Amanda in case anything happened to him. She inspected the account on her laptop and found that there was more than enough money to pay the agencies fee.

With an evil smile on her face Amanda picked up the phone and dialled the number on the card.


	2. The assignment

It was 7:00am in the streets of New York. 47 had only just finished his most recent assignment and hadn't had chance to fly home yet. He was looking forward to a nice long lie in as he was up all night trying to bag his target; this dream was shattered when he was contacted with information on where to find the mission details for his next assignment. He had been told to go to central park and look under the specified waste basket.

After retrieving the package he returned to his hotel suite and opened it to find a digital camera, a fake passport, plain tickets to England, car hire forms and a memory card containing his next assignment. He activated his portable computer, inserted the memory card and listened to Dianas instructions.

"_Hello 47. Sorry for the sudden notice but a high level contract just came in and the price our client is offering is very interesting. We're sending you to the UK_ _so you should have plenty of time to rest during the flight. The target is an archaeologist adventurer named Lara Croft. Our client has also asked that you retrieve a sword in her possession called Excalibur; use the camera provided to photograph Ms Crofts corpse and deliver it to them along with the sword. You will hit Ms Croft at her home in by posing as a representative of the British museum who has come to examine the sword. One more thing 47, Mrs Croft s a highly volatile, highly skilled, highly resourceful and very deadly woman; you've never dealt with a target this dangerous before; good luck 47 you're going to need it.'_

47 examined the files on the memory stick taking note of Ms Crofts appearance and reading her history. He sort of felt sorry for her, which was strange because he never shows any feelings for his victims, as far as he was concerned they were just a target. He also examined a floor plan of her mansion that Diana had provided him with taking note of the nearest exits so he would be able to make a quick escape if anything went wrong.

Surprisingly 47 was curious about the artefact he was supposed to recover; usually he didn't care what he needed to steal just as long as he was being paid for it. What was the history behind this artefact? Was it really an effective weapon? Until today he had only thought of Excalibur as being more fiction than fact.

47 accessed the secure connection on his portable computer and browsed the equipment list trying to decide what would be best for the job. Eventually he decided on his silenced Silverballer, two sedative and two poison syringes, two mines new lock picks and fiberwire as well as a new item the ICA was offering, a smoke grenade. He placed the order and half an hour later received an e-mail informing him that his equipment would be left in the boot of his hired car. Later that day 47 headed to the airport and embarked on his journey to England.


	3. A visit from the grim reaper: part one

(I have had to split this chapter into two parts because it won't let me upload it as one chapter.)

* * *

The agency had arranged for 47 to meet Lara at her home the next day at 9:00pm. 47 pulled up the drive of Laras mansion and parked the car close to the door for a quick getaway. Lara, Zip and Alistair were watching from one of the upstairs windows.

'_I don't know about you guys, but I have a really bad feeling about this' _Alistair said.

Lara turned to the two lads. '_I know what you mean' _She said. '_He doesn't exactly look the museum type.'_

Alistair watched as this large muscular man got out of his car. '_I know the lads at the British museum well and I have never seen him before._

'_Maybe we're just being paranoid' _Lara replied.

Alistair still wasn't convinced. '_I still think we should be careful'._

'_Well!_ _What do we do! Let him in or send him away!' _Zip asked.

'_Alistair's right; we should play it safe'. _Lara told Zip.

Lara reached into her denim jacket, pulled out two pistols, gave one to each of the lads and gave them their instructions.

'_Alistair. You head downstairs and watch Winston as he answers the door, we don't know what our guest is capable of so be cautious. Once our guest is in take Winston, leave through the back door and head for the tech van. If our guest tries anything then show no mercy.'_

Alistair concealed the gun in his jacket, nodded and headed downstairs.

'_Zip._ _You go warm up the tech van and wait for Alistair and Winston. Once they're in the van leave via the mansions secret exit and head for the safe house; I'll contact you when it's safe to return.'_

'_Will do'._ Zip replied, and ran down the stairs. '_Oh and Lara!'_ Zip shouted. '_Good luck!'_

Lara smiled at zip as he continued down the stairs and headed for the back door. Lara then ran to the door leading to her bedroom and headed down the corridor. She entered her room and ran to the area with her bed. She pushed her bed out of the way revealing a hidden safe on the floor containing a second pair of pistols as she had given the set from the wall safe to Alistair and Zip.

Meanwhile downstairs Alistair watched as Winston headed to the door. He opened the door and saw a large bald muscular man standing in the archway.

'_Good evening sir; lady Croft is expecting you; please come in.'_

'_Thank you'. _47 said as he made his way into the main hallway.

Winston saw Alistair standing by the staircase making strange movements trying to signal Winston to speak to him. 47 sat down on the sofa by the fireplace facing away from Alistair.

'_Lady Croft will be with you shortly' _Winston assured 47.

Alistair continued to grab Winstons attention. However Winston continued to tend to 47's needs.

'_Would you care for a drink Mr Carlson?' _Winston asked.

'_No thanks' _47 replied.

Alistairs movements became more frantic; Winston stared at Alistair woundering what he was doing. Winstons first thought was that Alistair had taken his medication by mistake again. Winston ignored Alistair and continued to tend to 47. Alistair became annoyed.

'_Winston!' _He yelled. '_You have an important phone call.'_

'_If you'll excuse me' _Winston said to 47, '_I shall return shortly.'_

'_Of course'._ 47 replied politely.

Winston walked casually over to Alistair. Alistair suddenly grabbed Winston by the arm and dragged him through the door leading to the gym. 47 heard the door slam and out of curiosity turned round.

'_They're on to me' _he thought to himself, '_I'd better be careful'._

47 looked around the grand hall with amazement; to him the only thing that spoilt this great room was the ugly sight of the computer lab.

'_Why spoil this beautiful entrance hall with that unsightly thing' _he thought to himself.

Meanwhile Winston and Alistair had just reached the outdoor area that separated the gym from the main house. Alistair frantically shook the gates leading to the outer gardens of the mansion.

'_Shit they're locked!' _Alistair snapped.

Winston grew impatient.

'_Will you please tell me what your problem is!' _Winston said impatiently.

Alistair clutched his hair. '_We all believe that this chap isn't who he says he is; we think he's after the sword'._

'_What makes you say that?' _Winston asked.

Alistair began to grow more and more impatient. '_He's from the British museum right? Well what's his name?'_

'_Richard Carlson!' _Winston replied angrily.

'_I know every chap at the British museum like the back of my hand and I have never heard of a Richard Carlson'._

Winston gave Alistair a funny look.

'_In any case Lara has ordered a code red and we need to leave now; Zip is waiting in the tech van_ _but we can't get through because…' _Alistair turned back to the gates and shook them frantically and shouted '…_THESE BLOODY GATES ARE LOCKED'._

'_Calm down! Calm down! I have the key' _Winston reassured Alistair.

Winston walked over to the gates, unlocked the chain holding them together and they both headed out towards the garage. Zip was already waiting in the van. Winston climbed into the front seat and Alistair jumped into the back.

'_You two sure took your time' _Zip said as he started the engine.

Alistair stared at Winston, '_well you can blame Laras loyal slave here for holding us up' _he said.

Winston turned to Alistair, '_Now look here you!' _he shouted.

Zip shook his head as he listened to the two arguing like little children. He pulled out of the garage and headed down the drive but turned off and headed down a path leading to a dead end. Zip took out a small remote control from his pocket, aimed it at the wall, pressed the button and a secret trapdoor opened on the ground revealing a secret path. Zip drove down into the secret tunnel leading to a nearby dirt trail which in turn came out onto a nearby motorway.

Meanwhile 47 was still waiting patiently in the main hall for his target.

'_Hello'_ a voice said welcomingly.

47 turned round and saw a woman dressed in a dark blue formal suit, and wearing her hair in a pony tail; it was Lara.

Lara walked over to 47 and shook his hand; '_Lara Croft' _she said.

'_Richard Carlson' _47 said as he shook Ms Crofts hand.


	4. A visit from the grim reaper: part two

'_Sorry I took so long' _Lara apologised '_but I had some business that needed taking care of'._

'_I see' _47 replied.

'_Shall I take you to the sword?' _Lara asked as she began walking.

'_Of course'._ 47 replied as he followed Lara.

Lara and 47 made there way to the fireplace. Lara reached just under the chimney shaft of the fireplace and activated a hidden mechanism. The fireplace retreated into the wall and moved to one side revealing a secret passageway. 47 followed Lara casually into the dull passageway. The walls were a dull grey and damp with moisture, they were an unwelcoming change from the glamour and beauty of the grand hall. Not far from the entrance the passageway turned left and in the corner was a rickety old wardrobe that looked as if it was on its last leg. Around the corner there was a stairway leading down to a room containing many priceless artefacts. Both made their way down the stairs.

Meanwhile Zip, Alistair and Winston were heading down the motorway to the safe house. Alistair was on his mobile to the British museum.

'_Yes… Thank you… Goodbye'. _Alistair put the phone down and turned to Winston and Zip.

'_I was right' _Alistair said. '_The British museum never sent anyone out to Croft manor'_

'_What now?' _Zip asked.

Alistair took out his phone again and started dialling a number.

Back at Croft manor Lara and 47 had made their way into the treasure room and were approaching the podium with Excalibur. 47 was speechless. He had stolen some pretty breathtaking items in his life; but this was absolutely amazing. Laras phone rang.

Back on the motorway Alistair was still trying to get through to Lara

'_C'mon! C'mon!' _Alistair said to himself.

'_Hello.' _Lara said.

'_Lara! Thank God!' _Alistair said with relief. '_Listen I checked with the British museum and they have no record of sending anyone out. He is most likely trying to steal the sword and kill…' _

_BANG! Beep. Beep._

'_Lara? Lara!' _Alistair shouted.

Alistair head fell into his hands. Winston turned to Alistair with despair.

'_What is it?' _Winston asked.

Alistair looked at Winston. '_The lines gohn dead… I heard a shot.'_

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
